In the adaptive immune response, foreign antigens are recognized by receptor molecules on B lymphocytes (e.g., immunoglobulins) and T lymphocytes (e.g., T cell receptor or TCR). These foreign antigens are presented on the surface of cells as peptide fragments by specialized proteins, generically referred to as major histocompatibility complex (MHC) molecules. During a T cell-mediated response, antigens presented by MHC molecules are recognized by a T cell receptor. However, more than T cell receptor recognition of MHC-antigen complex is required for an effective immune response. The binding of a T cell co-receptor molecule (e.g., CD4 or CD8) to an invariant portion of MHC is also required.
T cells come in several varieties, including helper T cells and cytotoxic T cells. Helper T cells express co-receptor CD4 and recognize antigens bound to MHC II molecules. CD4+ T cells activate other effector cells in the immune system, e.g., activate MHC II expressing B cells to produce antibody, activate MHC II expressing macrophages to destroy pathogens, etc. The binding of CD4 and T cell receptor to the same MHC II-presented foreign antigen makes a T cell significantly more sensitive to that antigen.
In contrast, cytotoxic T cells (CTLs) express co-receptor CD8 and recognize foreign antigens bound to MHC I molecules. CTLs are specialized to kill any cell that bears an MHC I-bound peptide recognized by its own membrane-bound TCR. When a cell displays peptides derived from cellular proteins not normally present (e.g., of viral, tumor, or other non-self origin), such peptides are recognized by CTLs, which become activated and kill the cell displaying the peptide. Similar to CD4, engagement of CD8 makes CTLs more sensitive to MHC I-presented antigen.
Not all antigens will provoke T cell activation due to tolerance mechanisms. However, in some diseases (e.g., cancer, autoimmune diseases) peptides derived from self-proteins become the target of the cellular component of the immune system, which results in destruction of cells presenting such peptides. There has been significant advancement in recognizing antigens that are clinically significant (e.g., antigens associated with various types of cancer). However, in order to improve identification and selection of peptides that will provoke a suitable response in a human T cell, in particular for peptides of clinically significant antigens, there remains a need for in vivo and in vitro systems that mimic aspects of human immune system. Thus, there is a need for biological systems (e.g., genetically modified non-human animals and cells) that can display components of a human immune system.